Inventors have long contemplated and attempted to design vehicles which would serve as a combination car/airplane. That creation could be driven as a car to an airport where it would be converted with wings and then flown like an airplane. Upon landing, the aircraft would be converted back to a car and then driven on a roadway to a destination. The Aerocar (1959) by Molt Taylor and the recent “Transition” flying car by Massachusetts Institute of Technology graduate student Carl Dietrich and the MIT team show a continuation of that dream. However, that dream has not been fully realized, and a need still remains for an aircraft that may operate without being constrained to airports or roadways.